The Marvelous Wizard of Oz
The Marvelous Wizard of Oz is to be an upcoming non musical reboot of The Wizard of Oz starring Emily Hahn, Logan Bartholomew, Elijah Wood, Tom DeLonge, Meryl Streep, Nathan Lane, Darren Boyd, Diana Krall, Tom Cruise, Tony Hale, Tom Holland, Chris Hemsworth, Mark Wahlberg, Jeff Garlin, Tom Hanks, Deep Roy, Warrick Davis, Danny Woodburn, Peter Dinklage, Martin Klebba, Lisa Hammond and Roxanne Pallett. Also starring the voice talents from Jim Cummings, Rob Paulsen, Maurice LaMarche, Corey Burton, Jeff Bergman, Samuel Vincent, Timothy Dalton, Rebecca Ryan, Joe Mantegna and Denis Leary. Also starring cameo appearances in the Emerald City: Jack Black, Linda Cardellini, Will Smith, Alec Baldwin, Will Ferrell, Mindy Kaling, Mark Charnok and Charlotte Bellamy. Amelia Flanagan also makes a cameo appearance in this film as a Kid Citizen saying to herself, "I don't think that's a super good idea, I got a serious feeling that the Wizard might float away by himself and won't be able to control it." It's to be put in movie theaters on June 11, 2021. Plot Summary Dorothy Gale and Toto are blown away in the cyclone to the magical universe of Oz and are willing to get right back home to Kansas right away. Along their way, they meet up with the Scarecrow who's in the need of a super good brain, the Tin Woodsman who's in the need of a super good heart and the Cowardly Lion who's in the need of a lot of courage. In the Emerald City, the Green Head, Mystic Lady, Gargoyle and Ball of Flames (in which the Wizard is disguising his voices as) tell them if they want their wishes granted, they must kill off the Wicked Witch of the West, in which Dorothy does with a bucket of ice cold water. Right after the Scarecrow, Tin Woodsman and Cowardly Lion's wishes are granted, Dorothy (with Toto), the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodsman, the Cowardly Lion and the Wizard are now in the Wizard's hot air balloon, but unfortunately, Toto begins going completely crazy and Dorothy goes right after him. The Wizard departs without the 5 travellers. Glinda magically appears to their rescue and suggests Dorothy to clap her heels 3 times and say Take me back home to Kansas, in which she does. She's now back home in Kansas where she belongs. Live Cast Members * Emily Hahn as Dorothy Gale * Logan Bartholomew as the Scarecrow * Elijah Wood as the Tin Woodsman * Tom DeLonge as the Cowardly Lion * Meryl Streep as Aunt Em * Nathan Lane as Uncle Henry * Darren Boyd as the Wizard * Dianna Krall as Glinda, the Good Witch of the North * Tom Cruise as the Winkie Guard Captain * Tony Hale as Winkie Guard Number 1 * Tom Holland as Winkie Guard Number 2 * Chris Hemsworth as Winkie Guard Number 3 * Mark Wahlberg as Winkie Guard Number 4 * Jeff Garlin as Winkie Guard Number 5 * Tom Hanks as the Guard * Deep Roy as the Munchkin Mayor * Warrick Davis as the Munchkin Coroner * Danny Woodburn as Munchkin Number 1 * Peter Dinklage as Munchkin Number 2 * Martin Klebba as Munchkin Number 3 * Lisa Hammond as Munchkin Number 4 * Roxanne Pallett as the Wicked Witch of the West Voice Cast Members * Jim Cummings as Talking Apple Tree Number 1 (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Talking Apple Tree Number 2 (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Talking Apple Tree Number 3 (voice) * Corey Burton as Butch, Flying Monkey Number 1 (voice) * Jeff Bergman as Duke, Flying Monkey Number 2 (voice) * Samuel Vincent as Boris, Flying Monkey Number 3 (voice) * Timothy Dalton as the Green Head (voice) * Rebecca Ryan as the Mystic Lady (voice) * Joe Mantegna as the Ball of Flames (voice) * Denis Leary as the Gargoyle (voice) Cameo Appearances in the Emerald City * Jack Black as Emerald City Citizen Number 1 * Linda Cardellini as Emerald City Citizen Number 2 * Will Smith as Emerald City Citizen Number 3 * Alec Baldwin as Emerald City Citizen Number 4 * Will Ferrell as Emerald City Citizen Number 5 * Mindy Kaling as Emerald City Citizen Number 6 * Mark Charnok as Emerald City Citizen Number 7 * Charlotte Bellamy as Emerald City Citizen Number 8 * Amelia Flanagan as Kid Citizen Media * ''The Marvelous Wizard of Oz''/Home Media * ''The Marvelous Wizard of Oz''/Trivia Notices * ''The Marvelous Wizard of Oz''/Gallery Transcripts * ''The Marvelous Wizard of Oz''/trailer transcripts * ''The Marvelous Wizard of Oz''/television spots transcript * ''The Marvelous Wizard of Oz''/transcripts Category:Movie Reboots